Come into my world
by Fanatic24
Summary: Neji found himself in the Soul Society, his main goal is to find his team and take down the person that brought him there... Or the guy that killed him. Please no flames...


Come into My World

A Bleach and Naruto Crossover.

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect for my Oc's.

A/N: Characters will be OOC.

Screams, shouts, and pain were the only things he could remember. A paper sliding door appearing right in front of him and his current teammates since the beginning, he could only wonder what was happening. The way the man that walked through that door, had the air of a dangerous enemy. That constant smirk that the man had on face as he walked towards them, making them all on edge, they all prepared for the worse.

This man… felt like he was a monster. The way he walked, talked and… presence alone made them clench their teeth. Within good reason, just then the man attacked the team. It was a struggle considering the surprise look on the monster face. It changed quickly though, in one swift motion the leader of the group body hit the ground. The leader's soul watched as his body fell to the earth with disbelieving eyes. That was when all went white.

That was the last time Neji Hyuuga last saw his team. When he came to, he was not at the location he was last seen. Heck, for all he knew he was not even at Land of Fire or any other land for all he knew. This was not the Shinobi World. The sun is positioned wrong, including the stars and odd thing was… he was constantly hungry. Fortunately, for him, being trained in the arts of being Ninja, it was easy to get food. Killing animals he find in the forest or half the time, stealing. However, he prefers not to steal, considering how most of the people conditions are…

It has been well over two years since then. During that time he managed to get some information on exactly where he was at. Although it sounded all… nonsense, but… considering how things are it had to be true.

Neji at this moment was resided in the Soul Society. In the Hanging Dog district, district 78. One of the worst districts to be in. As time went by, Neji kept reminding himself that this was a mission. A mission, which requires him to stay alive, look for his team… and for that man that brought him there in the first place. He still doesn't know if he is the only one here… or his team is here in the place. That was something he dreaded. It would be nearly impossible to find someone here. That was something he was told.

"Oi! Neji, get done here" Someone called out to Neji, who was sitting on a high branch. Neji mentally rolled his eyes and looked down. Down at the ground, stood two people that Neji allied with since the year he has been here. The three have come to an understanding and a truce. They help him getting used to the area, while he does his best to protect them. "We have to go"

Neji sighed and slid off the branch and landed in a crouch position. Scaring one of his companions.

"Damn it, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that" Yelled a young man with vibrant red hair.

"… Does it matter, Renji-san?" Neji stated as he stood up, with unblinking eyes. He looked down at their smaller companion. "Rukia-san, where exactly are we going?"

Rukia looked up at the white eyed male. It has been about a year since Renji and she found him. Better yet, he found them first. Many things have happened since that year, but that can wait for another day for now.

"Idiot, I told you this multiple times," Rukia said as she looked angrily at him. "We are going to take an exam to enter the Gotei 13"

Neji eyes slightly narrowed at her words. That could be his best chance to find the man that sent him here in the first place. "I see…"

Looking up at the sky, he saw a bird flying off towards a random direction. Neji kept playing the images of his team that went with him that day. Their images stuck in his mind.

"Here" Renji said briskly, as he handed Neji a light blue sash. Neji raised an eyebrow at it as he took it.

"Consider it as your birth/death-day present" Rukia said to him.

"Thank you…" Neji said as he examined it, his brows furrowed as he ran his hand through it, "Renji, Rukia… how did you two afford this"

Rukia and Renji glanced at each other, then back at Neji, "We had odd jobs"

"The both of you are lying" Neji sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "How did you two come across this, last thing we need is trouble."

"We didn't steal it if that was what you are implying" Renji said, crossing his arms, his expression softened a bit, "I came across a job and I asked for a trade. Rukia was the one who picked it out for you"

"Why this" Neji asked, in a calmer voice. He touched his forehead involuntary, he no longer carried the branch cursed seal. Since he died physically, it was no longer valid spiritually.

"It's to hide your eyes," Rukia said to him, as she took the sash and pulled him down to her eye level, "Didn't you say to us once about keeping the enemy surprise and to blend into the crowd. Didn't you tell us you can see with your eyes still closed?"

Rukia placed the sash over his eyes, tying it behind his head, "Your eyes are also a big giveaway"

"I suppose…" Neji mused, as he stood up strait again readjusting the sash over his eyes.

"Now lets go, we have to make it before they stop accepting" Renji said as he turned around and marched away.

Neji remembered that day, loud and clear. Shifting cloth as he walked down the halls of Shino Academy, he headed to his next class. That memory was six months ago, since then the friends drifted apart a bit, due to separation of class level.

Right now he was heading to his kido class. This class was something that he had a difficulty grasping the material. It wasn't that he wasn't able to do the spells, just the whole aspect of how the spells came to be. The creation of kido is something that puzzled him to a point.

Grasping his books closely to himself, Neji quietly made it to the small range where kido was being taught first hand.

"Excuse me…" Asked a younger student, tapping Neji shoulder, "Do you know where First A class Kido is at?"

Neji turned around, looking down at the student "That's where I am going"

"Really, then it is alright if I walk with you, I was told it was told too many times it was in one direction then at another" the student asked sheepishly, he kept looking down the halls. He was taken aback for the blindfold that Neji, but appearances can be deceiving.

"Of course" Neji said as he turned back around and continued his way to the class with the other student right behind him.

"My name is Hanataro Yamada" Hanataro said excitedly to him.

"Neji Hyuuga" Neji said to him.

To be continued…

Okay…. I know it's horrible. But it's more of an intro, my plans for 0this story is to do a mass of flashbacks while continuing on with… well cannon with a twist.


End file.
